


Visca el Barça (But Maybe Not Tonight)

by downtonarry



Series: Dr. Pique and Constable Ramos [2]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, El Clásico, Hand Jobs, M/M, Rough Sex, i mean i think any el clasico would get aggressive lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 13:03:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10278806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/downtonarry/pseuds/downtonarry
Summary: “You would be angry too if Real lost, you know you would.”“Why don’t you let me make it up to you, then, Geri? Stay, I’ll make it worth your while.”or,Gerard and Sergio sit down to watch their first El Clásico together.(part II to my earlier fic "I'll Get To Know You Better")





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just some shameless porn! Enjoy!

“It’s pre-game, it’s pre-game, get your ass over to the sofa, come on!”

            “Yeah, yeah, I’m coming, can you hang on?” Sergio grabbed the bowl of chips and his half-finished beer off the counter and headed out to the den, where Geri was already sitting on the couch, impatient and full of energy. Sergio put the bowl and sat next to him, wanting to put his arm around him but realizing Geri was probably a little too hyper for that right now.

            They’d only been seeing each other for a few months now, so it was probably a little early for this date, but it would have to happen eventually. After all, if they did keep seeing each other, they’d have to be around each other eventually for an El Clasico match, so they might as well do it now. Sergio was aware that both of them usually went to respective bars of their choice to watch it with friends and other fans from their side, but maybe it would be okay at home. Just the two of them, no need for any outburst from either of them.

            At least Sergio kept telling himself that. The tension hung in the air, Geri’s more outward energy just as bad as what Sergio was feeling inside. A game like this could be a relationship deal breaker. Sergio had almost considered not calling Geri back again when he’d heard he was a culé, and lord, was he ever, but he’d decided to persevere, and he got the sense that Geri had too. It was a funny relationship they’d developed. Sergio had realized that they had almost nothing in common when it came to their likes and hobbies, and _particularly_ politics, and yet, he could easily see himself in Geri. Strong-willed, loyal as fuck, opinionated. The debates alone turned Sergio on, if he was honest.

            “Look, Geri, whatever happens during the match…”

            “We’re both adults, it’s just a game.” Geri took a couple chips and crammed them into his mouth, before putting his arm around Sergio before he could do it himself.

            “Yeah, you say that. Do you remember the fight we had when you said you didn’t like pineapple on your pizza? This is kinda bigger than that.”

            “No, we’ll be fine. Anyway, I know I’ll be fine, because Barça is going to win.”

            “In you dreams, pretty boy.”

            “I’m serious. We’re on an amazing streak. You guys should be afraid, very afraid.”

            “You about to start shit-talking, Gerard? Let’s go, then. Five minutes to kick off. You still have time to run off to your tiny friend’s house and watch it without me.” Geri didn’t seem to have a lot of close friends, it seemed, although he always mentioned many friends. One of his only good, close friends was a nurse named Leo at the hospital Geri was doing his residency at. He was really small and silent and overall a super weird guy, although Geri always talked about him as if he was this special genius. Sergio always thought that was dumb as fuck, because Geri was the one that was nearly a doctor and Leo wasn’t, but what did he know?

            “Oh, shut the fuck up, first, Leo’s not THAT tiny, and second, he could clock your whole team and win all by himself as an amateur, that’s how bad Real Madrid are!”

            Sergio laughed and shook his head. Geri was getting very upset. That was okay. It showed he was feeling nervous and was lashing out. He didn’t have as much faith in his team as he said he did. Sergio settled a little closer into Geri and took a chip for himself. They’d see how the game would play out.

~

            “Aw, come on, Geri, can you at least look me in the eye? Turn your head towards me? Jesus Christ, don’t be such a sore loser.” Sergio was trying very hard not to laugh while he said this. It was hard, and he knew his voice was not at all coming across as serious, which was only making Geri angrier.

            “Yeah, yeah, whatever.”

            “They did their best. A 3-1 goal line isn’t a total slaughter. Come on, Geri.”

            Geri turned his head a bit, still scowling.

            “Maybe they should have gotten your brilliant tiny friend Leo out on the pitch to save the game, then.”

            “Okay, I think I have to go home now.” Geri got up.

            “Oh, jesus, _puta_ , for God’s sakes, Geri. I was kidding, come sit down. I was kidding. I’m sorry. Stop sulking so much.”

            “You would be angry too if Real lost, you know you would.”

            Well, Geri had a point. He probably would be throwing a temper tantrum. In all fairness, Geri would definitely be gloating too.

            “Why don’t you let me make it up to you, then, Geri? Stay, I’ll make it worth your while.”

            Geri didn’t move. “What sort of worth my while?”

            Sergio considered this for a moment. He could give him a blowjob, or something. Really, what he ought to do is let Geri really fuck him hard into the bed. It’d been a contentious topic when they’d moved past fooling around and started fucking each other properly. That headstrong attitude they both had made it difficult for them to decide most of time, as neither was used to being submissive, but they’d been trying to take equal turns. Geri once had suggested writing down whose turn it was to top, which Sergio had nixed because it had sounded horrifically unsexy. Sergio occasionally wondered why they kept coming back to each other, and how they both had clearly caught pretty strong feelings, when they couldn’t agree on a single blessed thing.

            “I’m all yours, Gerard, you can have your fun with me today, right? It’s the least I can do.”

            Sergio could say Geri was trying very hard not to smile, to still look angry. “All mine, eh?”

            “Yessir.” Sergio stood up. “Fuck me until you feel better.”

            “Well, I don’t think I can say no to that, now, can I?” Geri did break out into a little smile finally, his eyes crinkling in the corner the way they always did.

            “That’s it, big guy.” Sergio slapped Geri on the shoulder and headed towards the bedroom. There was no way two guys their size could get this job done on his couch comfortably, although there was an allure to fucking places other than the bedroom. He considered taking his shirt off when he flopped on the bed, but no. He’d let Geri do. He was letting himself be Geri’s plaything today, after all.

            Geri followed and gave Sergio a gentle shove to laying on the bed, before crawling on top of him. He hovered without putting any weight on Sergio, and looked to be considering a kiss, before pulling Sergio’s shirt over his head instead. Kisses would come later. This wasn’t about romance.

            “You’re still smirking a little.” Geri pulled off his own shirt and put a hand on Sergio’s chest.

            “I am not! You want me to blow you too before we get going?”

            “No, I’m good.” Geri paused for a second. “Thank you, though.”

            “Whatever you want. I’m being agreeable.”

            A little smirk out of Geri now. “I know you are. Get these off and get on your stomach, alright?”

            Geri tapped Sergio’s leg, gesturing to his pants, then undid the belt of his own. Sergio scrambled further back onto the bed and took off his pants and boxers, flinging them onto the floor. He wasn’t the best housekeeper already. There were other clothes already piled up on the floor, it didn’t matter. Sergio flipped himself onto his stomach and pushed his ass upward, hoping that that was what Geri wanted. He would have liked to see Geri strip off too, to see if he was hard yet, how good his big fucking cock looked. Sergio had felt a sting of irritation, and even jealousy, the first time he’d seen it compared with his own. Sergio had a decent, big cock, one he was proud of, and he generally always had the bigger one in past relationships. He’d gotten over himself pretty fast though, and was happy to just appreciate Geri’s now. He was dying to touch his own, just turned on thinking about Geri naked and aggressive behind him.

            “Get a pillow, Sergio, I’m not heartless.”

Sergio could hear the rough, but quiet noise, of Geri wanking, that sound of skin-on-skin that made Sergio shiver. He grabbed a pillow and stuffed it under himself for more support, figuring he could rub up onto it if he needed to. He knew he could turn back and look, see Geri go for where he knew Sergio kept the lube and condoms. Sergio took another pillow to put under his arms and front and waited, getting slightly impatient. Geri didn’t want to mess around with foreplay today, and to be honest, Sergio didn’t really want to either, although there were some days where they’d play around too much and then fall into bed exhausted without properly finishing. It had its place, but not today.

Sergio felt Geri’s hands land on his ass, give one side a little smack before stroking his hole. Fuck, that was it. Sergio made a noise of appreciation and opened his legs a little, whining when Geri stopped momentarily to slick his fingers with the lube. Another gasp escaped his lips when Geri circled his finger again, stroking the sensitive rim of skin, before slipping his finger into Sergio.

            God. Sergio pushed his face a bit into the pillow, letting Geri sit and finger-fuck him for however long he pleased. Geri pressed a second finger inside, thrusting both in deep and slow before pulling it out and repeating it again. Sergio wasn’t the type to lavish mushy praise on his lovers, and he was intending to save it for later, once they were really hot and heavy tonight, but this was really wanting to make him sing Geri’s praises. Did this suffice? Was it early enough to stroke his ego?

            He decided against it and let Geri keep going, only making enough noise for him to know he was still enjoying it. Geri was quiet himself, which was highly unlike him. Geri made all manners of noise during sex, more than any of the other partners Sergio had had before, so this was unnerving.

            “You good, fuck, okay, that felt good, you alright, Gerard?” Sergio turned his head a bit to finally look back at Geri, gripping the pillow tighter as he slipped a third finger in. Geri had a serious and focused face, but didn’t look upset.

            “I’m good. Don’t worry about me. You feel good?”

            Sergio turned his head back to the pillow. “Yeah, Geri.” Sergio waited for Geri to go ahead and get his condom on and then give him what for, but there was a silent gap of time instead. Sergio understood. Geri wanted his praise now, wanted to be spoiled and coddled for Barcelona’s loss.

            “Fill me up, big guy, show me how good you can pummel me into the bed, fuck me good like you always do. Fuck me ‘til I can’t walk at work tomorrow.”

            That was enough to get a light laugh out of Geri, before he tore the package open. A momentary pause while he rolled it on, then the feeling of Geri’s heavy cock pressed against him, then Geri’s lubed-up fingers again, helping to ease it in. Sergio felt himself yelp a little. Geri was being slow and patient right now, knowing how big he was, but it still always hurt more to start than he was expecting. Geri stilled for a moment, but Sergio whipped his head around to give him a chastising look for stopping. 

            “I mean it, fuck me good and hard.”

            “Okay, okay.” Geri laughed, his eyes getting that little crinkle. Sergio kept watching while Geri slowly picked up the pace, still trying to keep his thrusts even so he wouldn’t go in too sharply. Fuck, it felt better than Sergio was even expecting. Maybe he was getting more used to bottoming than he wanted.

            “Harder, Gerard.”

            “Jesus.” Geri grabbed onto Sergio’s arm for support and slammed hard into Sergio. It hit right where it felt good, and Sergio knew he was yelling something, although he felt so blissed out in that second he wasn’t too sure what. Geri did it again, and Sergio pressed his hand down to where his own neglected cock was making a mess all over the pillow beneath him. That was it, fuck, _yes_. Sergio heard himself telling Geri how fucking hot he was, how good he looked angry and aggressive, and he could hear similar garbled sex talk from Geri, was finally, _finally_ making noise. Balls deep in Sergio before he’d practically made a sound. He was doing his regular bit, which was really just yelling, but it was starting to get more frantic and disjointed as Geri neared orgasm. Sergio knew he was close himself, especially now that he was jerking himself off too. He’d let Geri come first, even though it was starting to get hard to hold off. It was the nice thing to do. He’d come first during the game, he’d let Geri win something.

            There was a hand on the back of Sergio’s head, sliding down his neck before landing on his shoulder. Geri dug his fingernails into Sergio’s skin, then finally released his load.

            “ _Visca el Barça!_ ”

            Sergio swung his head back around to stare at Geri, whose chest was heaving a bit. “Are you kidding?”

            “It just…popped out.” Geri tried to catch his breath, immediately looking a little sheepish.

            “Did you get it out of your system for the day?”

            “Yeah, yeah. Here, let me finish you off.” Geri pulled all the way out and nudged Sergio to roll over. Fine by him. Sergio pushed the pillow under his stomach away and rolled onto his back for Geri, who took over wanking him. The rest was easy, and Sergio imagined he came in less than thirty seconds. No surprise, considering how close he’d been before.

            “I’m fucking tired, Sergio, can we lay down?”

            Sergio nodded, turning on his side so Geri could lay down next to him. He always let Geri be his big spoon, although it was for rather selfish reasons. He’d like to be the one cuddling sometimes, but Geri always liked to trace the lines of his back tattoos lightly with the tip of his finger, and it felt good. He was doing it now, and Sergio suddenly felt overwhelmingly tired.

            “God, that game really fucking took my energy away.”

            “And I didn’t?” Geri gently nipped Sergio’s ear.

            “I mean, you too. Maybe.”

            Geri understood Sergio was teasing. “Before I leapt in there with my big finale, eh?”

            “Yeah, I don’t want to hear that while we’re having sex ever again. You get a free pass today.”

            “Guess that means you get one free ‘Hala Madrid’ at one point in the future. Next time. We’ll beat you next time.”

            “Yeah, yeah, big guy.” Sergio closed his eyes. “Like you’ll win next time.”


End file.
